Beyond conversation, modern tools and social websites provide new ways to share information and media (e.g., pictures, audio, text-based messages and information, videos, etc.) that people miss out on when they don't take advantage of modern technology. For example, in the past people would take pictures on film and share experiences through physically printed photos. Today, this isn't often the case. To share an experience now, many people simply upload digital photos or videos to online accounts. Modern services like Multi-media Messaging Services (MMS), Social Networks and social media make it easy for people to share many aspects of their lives, however there's one catch—the audience must be online. Unfortunately, many offline people, such as grandparents, would love to see digital pictures, videos, messages and activities shared by the online community, such as their children and grandchildren—but without modern technology, they cannot. Without a digital presence, elderly people, especially elderly family members, are out of the loop.
Moreover, as modern tools become more sophisticated and complicated, and as more conversation moves “online”, those people who do not readily adopt or easily use new technology (herein referred to as “low-tech users”) are missing out on more and more. Few elderly people are able to keep up with ever evolving technology, and therefore cannot operate the hardware and software required to (adequately) use modern communication methods. And while cell phones and computers make it easier to communicate with others who have and routinely and easily use those devices (herein referred to as “high-tech users”), the elderly are likely to receive fewer phone calls, letters, and face to face visits from family members who embrace modern technology. These are but some of the reasons that there exists a need for a communications bridge between people who desire to communicate (such as by sharing media) using very different methods.